Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings rumors
Rumors about Shang-Chi and the Legend of the Ten Rings. Cast *Steven Yuen, Kelly Marie Tran, BD Wong, Jamie Chung and Donnie Yen are being offered roles.PHASE 4 RUMOURS (From 4chan) *Kevin Feige has met with Ewan McGregor, Millie Bobby Brown, Keanu Reeves, Himesh Patel, Colin Farrell, Jessica Chastain and Henry Cavill for future MCU roles.PHASE 4 RUMOURS (From 4chan) *Sam Claflin is in final talks to play Reston, while Jessica Henwick has recently been approached to play Wu. Pierce Brosnan is in talks for the director of the MI6, Jack Tarr.Shang-Chi possible leaks and concept art (4chan) *Awkwafina is cast as Cursed Lotus, while Joe Taslim has been approached for Moving Shadow. David Gyasy is in advanced talks for M'Nai, and BD Wong is cast as Zhu.Shang-Chi possible leaks and concept art (4chan) *Constance Wu is in talks for Mei Ling, Shang-Chi's mother.Shang-Chi possible leaks and concept art (4chan) *Samuel L. Jackson will reprise his role as Nick Fury.Shang-Chi possible leaks and concept art (4chan) *Te Kohe Tuhaka will play Steel-Claw.‘The Dead Lands’ Actor Te Kohe Tuhaka Auditions For ‘Shang-Chi’ Villain Steel-Claw *Ben Barnes will have a role.The Punisher's Ben Barnes Was In Talks For Another MCU Character *Ella Jay Basco will play Cursed Lotus. Characters *Black Jack Tarr will appear.Shang-Chi possible leaks and concept art (4chan) *Tiger-Claw will appear.Marvel Studios Is Reportedly Casting Multiple Villains For ‘Shang-Chi’ *Razor-Fist will appear.Marvel Studios Is Reportedly Casting Multiple Villains For ‘Shang-Chi’ *Ghostmaker will appear.Marvel Studios Is Reportedly Casting Multiple Villains For ‘Shang-Chi’ *Moving Shadow will appear.Marvel Studios Is Reportedly Casting Multiple Villains For ‘Shang-Chi’ *Clive Reston will appear.Shang-Chi possible leaks and concept art (4chan) *Leiko Wu will appear.Shang-Chi possible leaks and concept art (4chan) *Cursed Lotus will appear.Shang-Chi possible leaks and concept art (4chan) *M'Nai will appear.Shang-Chi possible leaks and concept art (4chan) *Lancaster Zhang will appear.Shang-Chi possible leaks and concept art (4chan) *Mei Ling will appear.Shang-Chi possible leaks and concept art (4chan) *Nick Fury will appear.Shang-Chi possible leaks and concept art (4chan) *The dragon Fing Fang Foom will appear in the movie.Shang-Chi possible leaks and concept art (4chan) *Danny Rand/Iron Fist will appear.Marvel Leak: Iron Fist to Join MCU Via ‘Shang-Chi’ Franchise *It is rumored that Psylocke will make an appearance. Story *The film is set after Avengers: Infinity War and before Avengers: Endgame.PHASE 4 RUMOURS (From 4chan) *Shang-Chi is recruited by the MI6 to prevent his father, The Mandarin, from retrieving the legendary Ten Rings in order to conquer the world.Shang-Chi possible leaks and concept art (4chan) *Shang-Chi is aided by MI6 agents Clive Reston and Leiko Wu.Shang-Chi possible leaks and concept art (4chan) *The Mandarin’s enforcers include Shang-Chi’s half-siblings Cursed Lotus and Moving Shadow, deadly assassin M'Nai and mad scientist Lancaster Zhang.Shang-Chi possible leaks and concept art (4chan) *The film will lead up to a Agents of Atlas movie or TV series.AGENTS OF ATLAS Project Rumored To Be In Development At Marvel As A SHANG-CHI Follow-Up Production *The film will be an franchise.Marvel Leak: Iron Fist to Join MCU Via ‘Shang-Chi’ Franchise References Category:Rumors Category:Shang-Chi